El cambio de un viento revolucionario
by Nayeliuchiha
Summary: El dolor de una traición puede cambiar hasta el más puro corazón Toda acción conlleva consecuencias y ahora Víctor y Ricardo deben asumir las consecuencias de sus deciciones El, era el alma de Raimon, los cimientos del equipo, la luz del equipo, luz que se convertía en la más profunda obscuridad Que aran Víctor y Ricardo para traer de vuelta a la luz del equipo?


El cambio de un viento revolucionario

Cap. 1 Sembrando dudas

La noche había caído y solo se podían observar las estrellas en el cielo del planeta falam Orbius, el ultimo planeta, en donde se enfrentarían contra el ultimo equipo de la galaxia, se encontraba nervioso, aun no entendía como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta que sus dos mejores amigos habían sido remplazados, tan mal amigo era que no se pudo dar cuenta que Víctor y Ricardo habían sido secuestrados por el enemigo, pero de algo estaba seguro iba a recuperarlos a ambos. Sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por un ruido a sus espaldas, volteo por reflejo encontrándose con un chico, casi de su misma altura.

-Quien res tu

-Mi nombre es Ozrok boldar, soy el capitán del equipo, pero puedes llamarme Ozrok

-Nunca había escuchado tu nombre

-Es normal Arion Sherwind

-Tú me conoces -Pregunto curioso el chico

-Tu leyenda te precede Arion, el capitán del equipo Earth Eleven

-Y que quieres de mí

-No es lo que tú puedas hacer por mí, si no lo que yo puedo hacer por ti

-No te entiendo, que puedes hacer por mí, que es lo que quieres

-Es normal que no entiendas, pero aunque no me creas te quiero ayudar

-Ayudarme

-En efecto Arion, vengo a advertirte de una traición que se está realizando en tu contra

Por otro lado en un palacio de ese mismo planeta se encontraban dos chicos frente a una gran mesa en donde se encontraba un gran manuscrito, escuchando atentamente la explicación de la princesa de ese planeta

Se dice en la leyenda que tras un gran fenómeno, todos los planetas de la galaxia se unirán, para afrontar una amenaza que solo el planeta Falaman puede librar, ellos pelearan contra un enemigo, que un día fue bueno, justo y con una inmensa bondad, ahora lleno de odio y maldad convertido en la mayor amenaza de la galaxia, y solo el poder de falaman lo vencerá

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros-Pregunto curioso el castaño

-Ricardo tiene razón, nosotros no queremos destruir nada ni a nadie

-Eso lo sabemos joven Víctor, pero nuestro equipo es muy débil y si nos enfrentamos contra ustedes perderemos, entonces toda la galaxia será destruida

-Eso, lo podemos entender pero para que nos necesitas a nosotros Releía

-Necesitamos que Earth Eleven pierda

-Queeeeeeee-Contestaron ambos chicos ante tal información

-Debe haber otra manera -Grito con enojo Ricardo ante tal petición

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ricardo, debe haber otra manera, otra forma

-Sí, ustedes saben de alguna díganme, porque ya exploramos todas las alternativas y no encontramos ninguna solución salvo esta

-Pero Arion, no aceptara esto, tal vez si le explicamos el entenderá

-No - Grito la princesa ante tal sugerencia -Es verdad que Eath Eleven es un equipo poderoso, pero su más sorprendente arma, se encuentra precisamente en Arion, pero si logramos afectar emocionalmente a Arion durante el partido entonces ganaremos sin tener que fingir que Earth Eleven pierda

-Y entonces que es lo que quieres de nosotros

-Quiero que tu Ricardo, seas el capitán del equipo de Falaman y Víctor sea el 2do al mando-Contesto sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, ante tal sugerencia

-Pero eso significa dejar a Arion y al equipo

\- sin ustedes dos él se sentirá perdido e incapaz de liberar el equipo y mucho menos de ganar el partido -Hablo un hombre mayor, sorprendiendo a los chicos por su presencia

-Entrenador

-Yo renunciare a ser el entrenador de Earth y me uniré a Releía, solo así ganaremos

-Les aseguro y les doy mi palabra una vez que ganemos, les juro su bienestar y la protección de la tierra, una vez que Falaman gane le explicaremos a Arion entonces él nos ayudara a derrotar a nuestros enemigos, pero por ahora él no debe saber nada

-Entrenador, que opina usted de esto-Pregunto Ricardo con duda en su voz

-Si le explicamos a Arion, la situación, el no peleara con el entusiasmo que lo caracteriza, estará más preocupado por Falaman, que por el partido

-Pero si no le decimos, estará más preocupado por nosotros que por el mismo partido

-Es normal que tengan dudas y no los obligaremos pero almenos deben pensarlo, el partido es mañana y en verdad necesito su ayuda-Hablo la chica -Miniel

-Dígame princesa Releía

-Llévalos a sus habitaciones, deben descansar-Pidió la chica mientras ella también salía de la gran habitación del palacio

-Como usted, ordene-Contesto con respeto el chico-Síganme por favor-Hablo hacia los chicos quienes lo siguieron sin protestar

-Una traición

-Así es Arion, tus dos mejores amigos te traicionaran

-Cállate, no digas eso-Grito el oji azul

-Lo siento, pero es verdad Víctor Blade y Ricardo Di Rigo te traicionaran

-Eso no es cierto

-No te miento, dime Arion que gano yo al mentirte no gano nada, pero pregúntate donde están Víctor y Ricardo

-Ellos fueron secuestrados-Trato de explicar el joven

-Y si fueron secuestrados, porque los reemplazaron, no te parece extraño, yo solo trato de explicarte que ellos lo sabían todo desde un principio y en estos momentos están preparando su ataque, se unieron a la princesa Releía, para ganar mañana

-No eso no es verdad, Víctor es mi amigo, aunque o habla mucho con migo, en su mirada me demuestra que siempre estará a mi lado apoyándome, confía en mi como yo confió en el

-Y Ricardo Di Rigo

-Ricardo fue mi capitán, él siempre me apoya cuando lo necesito, me aconseja cuando me siento deprimido o triste, el aún sigue siendo mi capitán aunque no se lo diga, y ambos son mis amigos ellos no serían capases de traicionarme

-Tan seguro estas de su lealtad Arion Sherwind

-Si

-Y de tu entrenador, que tan seguro estas de su lealtad

-A que te refieres

-A que tu entrenador, renunciara al equipo alegando que ustedes ya no lo necesitan pero la verdad es que él se unirá a Víctor y Ricardo, ellos tres planean derrotarlos en el partido de mañana, que aras sin tu delantero, mediocampista y entrenador, ellos planean que Falaman se alce con la victoria

-Basta cállate, eso no es verdad, ellos no me harían esto los tres llegamos juntos y juntos pelearemos mañana

-Entiendo tu negativa, porque confiar en la palabra de alguien que no conoces, pero mañana cuando empiece el partido sabrás que te dije la verdad -Hablaba el chico con fingido interés-Entonces sabrás que podrás confiar en mi palabra, porque yo nunca te traicionare

-Estoy seguro que lo que me estas diciendo es mentira, ya lo veras mañana

-Estaré en primera fila para observar y espero que lo que tú aseguras sea la verdad Arion, aunque sinceramente yo lo dudo mucho

-Te equivocas

-Eso espero-Contesto el chico mientras le daba la espalda al oji azul con intención de marcharse-Nos vemos mañana Arion Sherwind

-Adiós Ozroch Boldar-Menciono al viento mientras observaba como el chico desaparecía en un gran remolino negro.


End file.
